


Carpe Diem (Carpe the...Dick?)

by SoftServeTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bodyguard!Johnny, Clubbing, M/M, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, idol!taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftServeTY/pseuds/SoftServeTY
Summary: Between the pretentious clients, annoying fans, and bothersome paparazzi, Johnny knows all too well how hard it is to be a bodyguard. He considers himself to be pretty decent at his job, but he really probably should learn the name and face of his clients before showing up for the job to avoid any...complications. Like learning that he fucked said client the night prior.





	Carpe Diem (Carpe the...Dick?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbabe/gifts).

> Props to the brilliant person who prompted this work, this one's for you!  
Enjoy~

“Bottoms up” Jaehyun cheered, practically yelled, over the blaring music from the Chicago club they were in, urging Johnny to clack their drinks together unceremoniously.

“You can’t get me too smashed you know, I have a long day of work ahead of me tomorrow” Johnny feigned innocence, as if he hadn’t been on duty with a hangover before. In his defense, he’d argue that the added agitation of feeling horrible made him less tolerant of the bullshit from pestering paparazzi and screaming fans. How any celebrity could handle that without blowing their lid to tell everyone to shut up and leave them alone was a mystery to him, but maybe the money helped.

“Oh but I can, because we’re not going to see each other for like a month. Who am I supposed to drunk vent to after work about shitty customers now? You owe me this much” Jaehyun pursed his lips against the rim of his beer bottle, resting his pout there before he took another swig. “Who’s your client this time anyway?”

“I don’t know, all I know is that it’s some Korean artist. Their entertainment company reached out to me, saying that they need a bodyguard who’s willing to travel around while they’re on tour” Johnny shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in his seat to get comfortable. “And they need me at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow” he whined through a sigh.

“Wow, you stay booked and busy, huh?” Jaehyun whistled at Johnny’s work heavy attitude.

“Well, the money keeps me comfortable, and that’s all I can ask for” Johnny lifted one of his legs to lay across the other, massaging his stiff calf muscle after having been on his feet all day. He had just gotten off the clock from guarding an artist all day at their art show, and those types of jobs were honestly his least favorite—standing in one place all day.

Johnny had never been booked for this long of a job, but he would be lying if he said that the idea of traveling the country whilst getting paid didn’t sound amazing. And all he had to do was glare at some fans and shout at some paparazzi? You’re damn right he was going to milk this opportunity until it was dry. In hindsight though, maybe he should have asked who he was even guarding in the first place instead of just diving straight in. Would, you know, probably look better on his part if he at least knew a little bit about the artist when he showed up tomorrow.

“Cheers to that” Jaehyun raised his bottle again, waiting for Johnny to meet him halfway, only to be met with an eye roll from the elder instead.

“I’m not getting drunk tonight. I’d like to be in the best shape possible for tomorrow” Johnny grumbled around the rim of his beer as he took a reluctant sip.

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes at him, throwing daggers at him for being the party pooper that he was. “You know what you _are _getting though?” his gaze flitted over Johnny’s shoulder, a smug grin turning the corners of his lips up. Johnny prepared himself, ready and waiting for the sly remark that Jaehyun was about to give him. “Laid.”

If Johnny could do a double take at someone that he was already looking at, that’s what it felt like he did. His eyes snapped across Jaehyun’s face, rapidly assessing his expression.

“B-bro, I’m not gonna miss you THAT much” he spluttered, setting down his beer on the table. Because, maybe he was already getting too tipsy.

“Not me dumbass, I’m talking about the cutie who’s been eyeing you from the dance floor.”

_Oh_.

Johnny turned to see who he was talking about out of natural curiosity. But, it wasn’t the sort of strategic glance over the shoulder that one might expect in this sort of situation. No, he fully turned in his seat, eyes scanning the crowd of people like a lost child looking for their mommy.

“Oh my god, you have no subtlety” Jaehyun hissed, his tone sharp enough to make Johnny whip his head back around. “You’re so bad at this, it’s honestly embarrassing” Jaehyun ran his fingers through his hair and left them there to contain his cringe.

In the meantime, while Jaehyun was having his own personal meltdown, Johnny was still trying to process what was going on. He had been so shaken by Jaehyun’s scolding that he hadn’t even had time to spot who was allegedly eyeing him.

“Oh he’s bold...he’s laughing, he must have thought that was funny” Jaehyun gave Johnny a play by play on what was happening behind his back. It was childish, but he couldn’t deny that it was a little thrilling.

“What’s he doing now?” Johnny was oddly on the edge of his seat even though he had yet to even _see _this person. Jaehyun’s excitement was bleeding into him.

“He’s still looking over here and...oh my god...” Jaehyun gaped.

“What?” Johnny blurted, becoming increasingly nervous over the way Jaehyun looked like he was about to have his head bitten off.

“He’s coming over here” Jaehyun said shortly, his jaw going even more slack in awe. “I’ll make myself scarce” he rushed to gather his things, standing up abruptly.

“You’re just leaving?” Johnny whined as he grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist.

“Listen, for this guy, I’d be willing to participate in a threesome with _you_. And that’s saying a lot.”

Johnny instinctively scrunched his nose at the mental image.

“Exactly, that’s why I’m leaving” Jaehyun glared at Johnny out of the corner of his eye before he turned to walk away. “Oh, but ask him if he has any friends that are as beautiful as him for me. I think I deserve that much” he declared. That was the last thing that Johnny heard from Jaehyun that night, left alone to his own devices and the supposed person who was approaching him from behind.

He could feel his heartbeat through his fingertips, fumbling with them to calm his fit of nerves. It seemed to take forever in Johnny’s mind. Was anyone even coming? Was this just some ruse put on by Jaehyun as payback for him leaving for a month? Doubt began flooding his mind, and just as he began to fish his phone out of his pocket, he felt a hand slide across his back.

“Hi!” a chipper voice chimed over the music, and Johnny hated the way he nearly _yelped_ at the sudden introduction.

But, as soon as the stranger’s head whipped into his line of sight and he had a face to put together with the voice, his nerves were both eased and heightened in a different way. They were laid to rest because the supposed person Jaehyun had been talking about was in fact real, but he was about to lose his marbles because this man was far more handsome than he had ever expected.

“Hey!” Johnny replied with intrigue, concealing his clammy palms by placing them under the table.

“Is this seat taken?” the man asked despite already sliding into the chair.

“Nope, not anymore that is” Johnny attempted to make casual, small talk, but the more he spoke, the more he wished he would just shut up.

“Sorry about your date...did things not go well?” the stranger’s eyes doubled in size to accommodate the pout on his face, puffy bottom lip and all. The borderline puppy-like facial change in contrast to his sharp features gave Johnny whiplash. Was that even the same person from a second ago?

“Ha!” Johnny huffed a hearty laugh, thoroughly amused at the thought of Jaehyun being his _date_. “Not my date, just a longtime friend” he clarified, taking a sip of his beer out of respect for Jaehyun who was hopefully somewhere else in the club hitting it off with someone.

“Well that’s perfect for me then! Do you want a date for the night?” the man’s eyes narrowed as his lids lowered to cover half of his eyes, looking at Johnny with what he could best interpret as a dazed, alluring look of sorts. An even more drastic change from his previous cartoonish expression, and it was at that moment when Johnny realized that this man was _extremely _dangerous.

“I don’t think it would be very gentlemanly of me to spend the evening with you without even knowing your name” Johnny steered the conversation in his favor, not wanting to give a definite yes or no to the other’s question. “I’m Johnny.”

The stranger smiled innocently before sliding his arm across the table and grabbing Johnny’s beer, to which he took a haughty swig. His lips made a loud pop when they disconnected from the rim of the bottle and he cocked his head with a sinister grin when he set the bottle down on the table.

“Taeyong.”

Johnny tried to fight the way his eyebrows rose with intrigue, but was in vain, and Taeyong’s pleased giggle only proved to Johnny that he knew he was already wrapped his finger.

“I would ask you to dance, but I’m not really feeling this club’s music” Taeyong had this compelling ability to be both enticing and pouty at the same time, a deadly combination. “What do you say we go somewhere else? Somewhere more..._fun_?”

“Do you have any places in mind?” Johnny asked as he slipped into his sultry tone, already sliding his chair back to stand up.

“All you need to do is follow me” the other man brushed past Johnny, making sure to give him one last flitting glance up through his lashes.

Johnny’s body immediately followed suit, walking after Taeyong before his mind had even caught up. It was as if it was an instinctual reaction, something primal like a predator stalking their next meal. But, Johnny couldn’t help but feel like he was the prey in this case—hook, line, and sinker.

Taeyong weaved them in and out of the plethora of dancing bodies until they reached an unmarked door. He opened it, sparing Johnny a coy grin over his shoulder before stepping inside. In all honesty, Johnny was expecting for them to leave the club to go to a hotel or something, so when he was met with a dimly lit bathroom, he was a little more than confused.

Taeyong didn’t give him time to dwell on their surroundings, spinning around to lock the door and pin Johnny against it all in one go. He slammed his lips against Johnny’s, going at him like he wanted to eat him alive, and with how the room was bathed in a red hue instead of typical white light, he did look like a devil.

Taeyong ground his hips into Johnny, making Johnny unbearably aware of the strain that had been forming at the front of his pants ever since he first laid eyes on Taeyong. Now, he dared to say that it was at its peak now that he had his hands on him as well. The mere thought alone of being inside of his skilled mouth or fucking into his slutty hole was enough to send shivers raking through him.

The vixen attached to his mouth felt those full body trembles, huffing proudly to himself when he disconnected their lips.

“Eager, are we?” he cooed, voice slipping into a quieter, more alluring tone now that they were further away from the loud music. “Good, because I want you to fuck me right now” he ordered, giving the slightest bounce to hop onto the sink, leaning back against the mirror and spreading his legs apart.

Johnny let out a puff of air, a mix between a laugh of disbelief and having the wind knocked out of him because of how hot Taeyong was. He settled between Taeyong’s legs and rested his hands on the smaller’s thighs. Taeyong growled lowly in his throat, soaking in the view of Johnny’s large hands engulfing his slender thighs. He wanted him to throw him around, wanted a big red print in the shape of Johnny’s hand on his ass, wanted finger-like bruises on his hips, and dark splotches on his neck. He wanted to be used.

Johnny let his fingers wander under the hem of Taeyong’s shirt, splaying them across the toned muscles of his abdomen. He rubbed his knee into Taeyong’s crotch, eliciting a needy moan out of the other. As much as he wanted to disobey Taeyong’s demand and instead bring him to the brink of breaking, making him beg for it, he couldn’t deny the burning heat pooling into the pit of his own stomach.

He slid his hand under the waistband of Taeyong’s pants, palming lightly at the hardened member through his underwear. Taeyong groaned with impatience, making Johnny hum in mild apology. He undid the button and zipper of his pants, sliding them and his underwear down just enough to free his throbbing cock. Johnny gave one slow stroke all the way down and back up, but then he let go to flick the underside of Taeyong’s head with his finger. Taeyong yelped from the mix of pain and pleasure, a gruntled grin forming on his lips.

“If you get come on my outfit, I’ll kick your ass” he threatened, his eyes smoldering in a way that Johnny couldn’t tell if he was flirting or if it was a genuine challenge. Or maybe it was both.

The thought of it amused Johnny, the image of Taeyong trying to take him on. Having been trained in Muay Thai and Hapkido, Johnny knew that there wasn’t a chance that Taeyong could actually beat him. But, that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t entertain him.

“Then don’t come” he cooed, pushing the rest of Taeyong’s pants down to his ankles.

Johnny withdrew his hands from him, only to free his own cock from its confines. Taeyong rummaged through the pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out a packet of lube and handed it to Johnny. Johnny cracked a smug grin, amused how Taeyong was prepared for this, like this was what he came here for. On the other hand, he reached into his back pocket to reveal a condom.

Taeyong laughed heartily at that, with the both of them bringing their own pieces of the puzzle. Johnny squeezed some of the lube onto his cock, stroking it up and down the length a few times to take the edge off, and squeezing the rest onto Taeyong’s rim.

Normally, he would prepare the other by stretching them out with his fingers, but he had the feeling that Taeyong was a brat who wanted the pain that came with having a cock forced into them. Not to mention the fact that they were in a public restroom and were probably racing time for when the staff would unlock the door after the several complaints that were bound to happen.

Johnny pressed the head of his cock against Taeyong’s hole, easing in just enough to feel the strain of his rim around his tip. Taeyong’s back arched slowly and his head rolled back to hit the mirror the more Johnny leaned into him. Johnny didn’t even give Taeyong a second to adjust after he was fully sheathed before he started pumping into him. An unfiltered moan bounced off the walls, resulting in Taeyong clamping his hand over his mouth out of surprise.

Johnny used his length to his advantage, sliding all the way out and all the way back in with each thrust, making sure that Taeyong felt every inch of him. He gripped the inside of Taeyong’s thighs tightly, payback for tightening around him so well. He couldn’t help but to think that it would be nice if they bruised, even if he didn’t have the liberty to see them again, at least he’d know that he left his mark on this flawless body.

The more Taeyong constricted around him, the harder it became for Johnny to pull out of him, leading him to grind his hips into him instead. That made something spark inside Taeyong, a sharp moan ringing out when Johnny brushed against his prostate. He aimed for the spot again, hitting it dead on. Taeyong arched his back like he was trying to run away from the pleasure, but Johnny held his hips down, grinding into him all the more.

He could see tears brimming behind Taeyong’s eyelids, wetting his eyelashes and smudging his makeup. His cock was curved enticingly, dripping precome onto his mesh shirt.

“I thought you didn’t want come on your outfit? What’s this?” Johnny hummed, rubbing the substance between his fingers as he brought them up to show the other.

Taeyong opened his eyes, looking like he was in a daze and completely fucked out. But that didn’t stop him from taking Johnny’s hand and putting the dirtied fingers into his mouth, lapping away at his come.

Johnny snapped at that, pulling Taeyong down from the sink by his hips and turning him around. He bent over the sink, setting his forearms down just in time to brace himself before Johnny shoved his way back inside of him. Taeyong watched the bliss glide over his face in the mirror, unable to take his eyes off of himself. Captivated by the way Johnny was able to bring such lustful expressions out of him, and loving every second of it.

Johnny leaned down over him, pressing his chest flush against Taeyong’s back. He took hold of Taeyong’s chin, forcing him to keep his head trained ahead at the mirror.

“Do you like what you see? Do you like watching yourself getting fucked senseless?” Johnny growled into his ear, taking the shell of it between his teeth and applying enough pressure to be a little painful.

“F-fuck!” Taeying cursed under his breath, his legs nearly giving out from the intense shiver that traveled all the way down from his head to his toes. “Yes! I like watching you fuck me like a needy little slut” he hissed when Johnny bit down harder and rammed deep into him at the same time.

“Does my little slut want to come?” Johnny asked softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Taeyong’s temple.

Taeyong had closed his eyes from the pleasure, so Johnny slid his hand down to wrap around his throat. He applied enough force to get Taeyong’s attention, revelling in his glassy, tear filled eyes and pleading gaze. Taeyong nodded weakly, taking his bottom lip between his teeth when Johnny pounded into his prostate again.

“You have to wait. You come when I say you can” Johnny grinned devilishly, hoisting himself up to get a good look of Taeyong’s greedy hole swallowing his cock.

Taeyong whined lowly in the back of his throat, fighting back the tight heat coiling in his stomach. It was easier said than done though, especially with how Johnny was slamming into him mercilessly now, chasing his own orgasm as well. Taeyong had thought Johnny was being rough before, but that was nothing compared to how he was pounding into him now, making his hips slam into the counter of the sink.

Taeyong tried to grab anything to ground himself and fight the need to come, but it was all slick counter and mirror. So, he clenched his fists and gritted his nails into the palms of his hands, focusing on the pain to take his mind off of the overwhelming pleasure.

“Please please please please...” he started chanting like a broken record, any control over his mouth along with the rest of his body having been thrown out the window.

It seemed like it took an eternity, waiting for Johnny’s go ahead, but his cries only being answered by the thudding bass in the distance. That’s why when he finally heard Johnny say, “Come” he thought that he might be imagining it. But that didn’t stop him from finally surrendering to what his body had been begging from him long ago.

He came all over the cabinets of the sink with a loud whine, his body shuddering from the way Johnny’s hips stuttered inside of him. Johnny had to hold him up by the hips, his knees having gone weak as his orgasm coursed through him. He didn’t know how having Taeyong trembling in his arms felt just as good as being hugged by his warm, tight walls, but it really did wonders for his ego. To think that he really just rocked this drop-dead gorgeous man’s world. How he resulted him to a stuttering mess, and his eye makeup ruined from tears.

Johnny kissed the underside of Taeyong’s jaw while he came down from his high, sucking at the delicate skin in hopes to leave another mark.

“Not there” Taeyong whined, trying to shimmy Johnny off of him, but his body far too weak from pleasure still to listen to him.

Even so, Johnny retreated, wondering why Taeyong didn’t want any hickeys to show off, hoping that he hadn’t been a side man. He ran his fingers up and down Taeyong’s sides, waiting for him to stop constricting enough so that he could pull out. Taeyong turned around and fisted the collar of Johnny’s shirt into his hand, pulling him down into a kiss. It was much gentler than any of the others that they had exchanged tonight, all languid lips and tongue rolling against one another.

To Johnny’s surprise, it was actually Taeyong who pulled away first, and who pulled himself off of Johnny’s cock. He reached over and bundled a wad of toilet paper to clean up the excess come and lube on himself before pulling his pants back up.

“What do you say about making this more than just a one-night stand? I can fuck you like that whenever you want if you give me your number” Johnny shot his shot while cleaning himself up as well and fixing his pants.

“I don’t do more than one-night stands” Taeyong said curtly as he fixed the details of his appearance, setting the askew strands of hair back in place and attempting to fix his makeup. “I travel a lot” he wrapped up that brief conversation before turning on his heel and opening the door. Johnny wasn’t even done getting dressed yet, shoving his cock back inside his pants before chasing after Taeyong.

But he was already gone, swallowed by the crowd of people and strobing lights.

*

“I can’t BELIEVE you up and left the hotel room without saying anything last night” Taeyong’s manager, Doyoung, hissed under his breath, wary of any eavesdropping bystanders. Which Taeyong was mildly thankful for the passing bodies around them because he was sure that he would have his ears chewed off and his eardrums bleeding if it was just the two of them. They were currently at one of the American studios where he would be interviewed on being a Korean idol doing their first U.S tour.

“Well I’m fine, aren’t I?” Taeyong held his arms out to his side, turning all the way around for Doyoung to make an assessment that he was in fact in one piece.

“It’s not just that, what if a fan saw you? The last thing we need while starting off this tour is for you to have some scandalous pictures going viral. God, you don’t think about these things, Taeyong” Doyoung groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers to halt the oncoming headache. “If you’re going to go out, at least go with someone.”

“Like who? You?” Taeyong huffed a laugh, imaging his uptight manager in such a scene as a club.

“No, your bodyguard” Doyoung answered like it was common knowledge.

“My what?” Taeyong blinked at him questioningly, his lips pouting just the slightest as he tried to remember ever talking about a bodyguard.

“You haven’t met him yet? He’s around here somewhere, I saw him earlier while you were asleep getting your hair and makeup done” Doyoung jumped the slightest as someone off to the side shoved a stack of papers into his hand and shimmied away before he could say anything.

He looked over them briefly, sighing heavily, “I told them to take some of these questions off of the lineup. Nobody cares about your favorite color, for fuck’s sake” he grumbled as he stepped away to find someone else to yell at.

Taeyong took that as his chance to hit up the snack table, decorated nicely with an assortment of fruits, cheese, chips, pizza, and other finger foods. He was in the middle of picking apart the fruit section when someone else came up to his side. He wasn’t really paying attention, but he could see out of the corner of his eye that they picked up a banana near him.

“I’m so bloated from drinking last night, hopefully these can reduce it” the voice joked lightly, making small talk with him.

“Me too, and I have to go in front of the camera soon” Taeyong replied politely back, half expecting it to be one of the staffs from the studio or part of the company that helped bring him on this tour.

But what he hadn’t expected to see was the same man he had just had sex with in the cramped club bathroom last night.

He nearly choked on a grape, coughing it up unceremoniously and hating the way it looked like Johnny was contemplating performing the Heimlich maneuver on him.

“What are you doing here?!” he muttered under his breath, cautious of any interview staff who might see him acting like a brat and worried that Johnny was here to rat him out about his one-night stand for the world to know.

“Um excuse me, but I was hired to be here” Johnny feigned hurt. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I’m the whole reason everyone is here today, I’m being interviewed” Taeyong groaned like it was obvious.

Johnny’s eyebrows raised and his mouth formed into a small “O” shape like he realized something, and Taeyong just grew angrier with how he had so many questions that weren’t being answered.

“Oh good, I see you’ve met” Doyoung piped up as he approached them, a spring in his step after he presumably let off some steam by yelling at someone. “Taeyong this is Johnny, your bodyguard for the tour. Johnny, this is Taeyong, the man you’re protecting.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened as panic set in, his heart suddenly running a mile a minute.

“A pleasure to meet you, Taeyong” Johnny played along, this disgusting, honey-like tone sticking to his voice as he held out his hand for a handshake.

“The pleasure is entirely yours” Taeyong barked back, refusing to shake Johnny’s hand.

“Play nice, Taeyong. Your wellbeing is in Johnny’s hands” Doyoung sighed, feeling like he was taking care of a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. “Now, go over these questions for just a little bit before your interview. You’re on air in like forty-five minutes” Doyoung said as he handed Taeyong the fixed stack of papers from earlier.

Without any further information, Doyoung left Taeyong and Johnny alone to go do whatever other business he might have, and Taeyong couldn’t help but to feel like a little kid that had just gotten dropped off by their mom on the first day of school.

“So, you’re Mr. Worldwide?” Johnny teased, but Taeyong wasn’t entertained in the slightest.

“If you so much as even think about telling people what happened last night, I’ll make sure you never get to do this line of work ever again” it was a weak threat, but really what was Taeyong supposed to say? He had a lot more to lose than Johnny.

“Don’t worry, I hadn’t even thought about that. It would be a little counter-intuitive considering that I’m supposed to be looking out for you” Johnny said with enough honesty that Taeyong actually believed him.

“Christ...this tour just started, and I already want it to end” he sighed, feeling an oncoming headache forming just like Doyoung.

“If you want—” Johnny began, dipping into that seductive tone that he had used last night, making Taeyong involuntarily shudder. “—I can make those long days after interviews and long nights after concerts easier. Just a friendly roommate to help take the edge off.”

Taeyong would be lying if he said that he wasn’t intrigued by the proposal, and that the act of talking about this with so many colleagues around didn’t spark a bit of excitement inside of him. When Taeyong didn’t say anything, Johnny continued.

“Besides, I don’t know about you, but I’d like to see you do something with that talented mouth of yours that you haven’t shown your fans before” he drawled, getting his point across by taking a large amount of his banana into his mouth as he maintained eye contact with Taeyong.

Taeyong was so captivated that he couldn’t withdraw his eyes, admittedly falling into Johnny’s proposal. He cracked a smug grin, a twitch to just one corner of his lips.

“You know what? It _is _going to be a long tour, maybe it’ll be nice to have a _bodyguard_. Someone to look after and pamper my body. Think you can do that for me?” Taeyong cooed, cocking his head to the side and jutting his hip out while he waited for an answer.

"I can start right now.”

And that’s how they kicked off their odd relationship, finding some unoccupied side room so that Taeyong could blow Johnny while he rubbed himself off. Aside from the stylists who were angry that Taeyong’s lip tint had been somehow rubbed off by the time he had to go on air, Taeyong was pleased with the way his tour was starting, and even more excited for what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I might (???) extend this to sort of follow their journey while on tour and how their relationship together grows. What do you all think, should I keep it going? Am I crazy?
> 
> Feel free to talk to me!  
[my twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftServeTY)  
[my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/SoftServeTY)


End file.
